Greg introduces Jasper to Ice Cream
by ShadowMark3
Summary: It's a rather simple Grasper story. Ya boy, Greg puts his money to use with our favorite dairy treat, and the planet's living cheetah puff. Omay, I tried writing a Grasper story for a Tumblr artist by the name of Kibble-Bits. Hopefully, you will like it. Greg x Jasper one-shot. (One kill)


**Jasper tries Ice Cream feat. Greg, and Baskin Robins.**

 **Greg's car wash 3:30 PM**

Ah, the car wash. One of the few places Greg would call home… Oh who am I kidding, it's the only place he calls home. And as we zoom in on the O.G. himself, we see him drying off a F-Zero Racer #7.

"Alright, there you go! A perfectly cleaned Blue Falcon! That'll be $40."

"Show me your moves!" The owner of the car did a salute pose as if he was facing a crowd.

"Uhhh…. What was that, sir?" The only answer Greg got was a stack of $100s.

"Yes!" He gives a thumbs up.

"Sir, although I'm not complaining about your generosity, I don't think this is necessary-"

"Come on!" The figure got in his racer and drove off, blaring "Endless Challenge" from his car. Greg was left dumbfounded and a lot of extra spending money. As he snaps back into reality, he hears crashing coming from the back of the car wash.

"What's she doing now?" Greg heads back to find his big and buff housemate wrestling a Wooden Training Dummy with metal chains dangling from its elbows. And on the far left was a TV showing a wrestler that's wearing black spiked armor and boots training with another wooden training dummy. The wrestler wore a black jaguar mask with a red eye.

"Jasper, what's going on? And is that Steven's Mokujin dummy?"

"Yep. The kid said I could have it." Jasper says as she does various grapple moves and slams Mokujin on the ground. As she did this, Greg was thinking about what to do with his expanding pile of money. They both hear a small jingle in the distance. As they both face the road, they see a semi truck with a sign on the side that said "Baskin Robins."

"Baskin Robins?" Jasper asks, confused. "What's that?" Greg gasps and looks at her like a deer in the headlights. "Uh, are you okay, Dad- I mean Greg?" " _I gotta get use to his real name other than what the hybrid calls him."_

"You never heard of… wait, nevermind I'm sorry. I forgot, you never actually seen this planet with modern civilization."

"Just tell me what it is!" Jasper yells, clearly irritated.

"Okay, okay! Just calm down first, no need to be hostile!" Jasper visibly relaxes and her voice goes soft.

"Would you kindly explain this Baskin Robins to me?"

"Sure. It's basically a food join that mainly sells ice cream." Greg watched Jasper perk up at the last two words.

"Ice cream?" She says actually interested.

"You know what that is?" Greg asks.

"No. The hybrid had planned to introduce me to whatever 'ice cream' is, but we had to round up some corrupted gems. One of them was an Amethyst, not the one we know."

"Well, the only reason a big rig of Baskin Robins is here is for their yearly sale. If you want, I can show it to you." Greg extends his hand, waiting for Jasper to reach for it…

Nothing happens.

"Well, I guess you uh… wanna be by yourself tod-" He's cut off by Jasper grabbing his hand. Even though he can tell that those hands of hers were grizzled from war, he can still feel softness in them. He looks to see Jasper with a small smirk.

"Alright then, Greg. Lead the way."

Well, hold on. The car wash doesn't close til six. The store will be here all night."

"Oh. Well, until then…" Jasper spindashes into Mokujin.

 **Beach City Docks - 6:25 PM**

Greg escorted Jasper to the docks, where most of the small businesses were located. The Baskin Robins rig that had transformed into one big food truck was blocking off the road access to the docks. (They paid Mayor Dewey off.) As they walk towards the order window, they see one of the workers give ice cream to one of the customers.

"Thank you, come again!" The cashier notices the pair. "Ah, welcome to Baskin Robins. Home to some of the greatest ice cream the world has ever known."

"Hello there, sir. My _friend_ here has never had ice cream before-"

"You WHAT?!" The cashier runs away only to come back with a sample cup of vanilla ice cream with a spoon sticking out. "You must taste it!"

"Uh… okay?" She takes the cup from his hands and grabs the spoon. "So I just… eat it?"

"Yep." Greg says, pulling out his phone to catch Jasper's reaction to the deliciousness that is ice cream.

As Jasper places the spoonful of vanilla on her tongue, her face explodes as if she witnessed the most beautiful thing in her life. Which is probably Pink Diamond.

*CLICK*

Jasper wasn't aware that Greg had taken a picture of her happy face. She was more focused on the luxurious taste of ice cream.

"Oh my stars, this is edible pleasure right here!" She turns to the cashier. "I demand a scoop of every flavor!"

"Are you sure you got enough?" Greg hands him a stack of $100s.

"Before you cater to my friends ice cream wishes, may I have some Cherry ice cream dipped in chocolate?"

 **Two Hours Later**

"Good god, Jasper! I know you're a gem, but damn! 7 gallons of ice cream is enough!" Greg says as they walk back to the car wash.

"I know, Greg. I know. At least it was worth it." They stop to see the gems waiting for them.

"Hey Dad!" Steven says, running up to hug him.

"Hey, Stu-ball. Where ya been? Ya missed the ice cream sale!"

"I know I know, but we were busy." He looks at Jasper. "Hey there, Jasper." He hugs her legs, not tall enough to hug her back. She responds by gently placing a hand on his head.

She looks up to the others and simply waves at them.

"Kid, may I ask why you and the… Crystals are here?"

"Well, we couldn't find you or Dad, so Pearl thought that something happened. And judging by the multiple stains of frozen dairy products,"

"Frozen what?"

"... we figured that it was nothing to worry about." And since it's been 3 weeks and either of you haven't killed each other, we're making awesome progress."

"Come on, Steven." Garnet says. "Time to go home."

"Alright, see you two later." Greg and Jasper watch as Steven and the gems head home…

But not before Amethyst says her thing.

"Hey you two, try not to break the suspension of the van!" Amethyst jokes.

"Amethyst, why?" Pearl facepalmed.

…..

"Well Jasper, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna sleep early. As always, you're welcome to sleep with me, but that's for you to decide." Greg tells her as he hops into the van. Jasper walks past the van and jumps on the roof of the car wash to watch the stars.

But now it felt boring.

She jumped back down and knocked on the door of the van. Greg opens it.

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Can you teach me how to sleep?"

"Sure. Come on in, there's plenty of room." Jasper climbs in and lays back on the bed next to Greg.

"Ya know what, you're van isn't all that bad, Greg. Same goes for this planet."

"All I did was get you to eat ice cream and now you like Earth?"

"Yep."

"I swear, you guys are short-minded sometimes."

"Okay, how does sleepingwork?" Jasper asks impatiently.

"It's simple. All you gotta do is relax and close your eyes. Let your thoughts wonder."

"My thoughts are full of Pink Diamond and Ice Cream."

"Well, close your eyes, relax, and let the sleep kick in." Jasper does so, and for a few minutes nothing seems like it's happening.

"Okay this isn't wo… huh?" Jasper now sees herself back at the docks, along with Greg.

"Oh hell yes."

 **In the real world**

Greg was snoring loudly, while Jasper was sprawled out in the van, nearly laying on top of Greg. Had he been awake, he would have seen Jasper's gem projecting a screen of Greg supplying Jasper with endless amounts of ice cream. She ended up licking some off his face, but he placed some there on purpose.

For only living on Earth for a week, everything's going for a fresh start. And Jasper might get a little clingy to Greg...

Not that he wouldn't mind.

 _ **I know this is absolute crap and I'm sorry.**_


End file.
